


Between both Worlds

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was this place<br/>This strange place<br/>Where one minute the air is thick of smoke and shouts<br/>And yet the next instant it was thin and silent<br/>Between two worlds<br/>One of pain and suffering<br/>And another of light and safety<br/>In this moment, Annabeth decided she preferred the latter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get my giant war what ifs before Blood of Olympus

What was this place

This strange place

Where one minute the air is thick of smoke and shouts

And yet the next instant it was thin and silent

Between two worlds

One of pain and suffering

And another of light and safety

In this moment, Annabeth decided she preferred the latter

In this first world, her body screamed in pain

Head pounding,

Heart racing,

Breath failing

Yelling and noise,

Too much noise

Her ears hurt,

Everything hurt

And in the second,

The light was so bright and pure it was almost blinding

No noise,

You could hear a pin drop

In this world,

She was alone

In the other,

Voices and hands crowded around her

She choked,

Gasping for air that would not come

Her senses were in overload

Too much of everything

Through the deafening roar of the loud world,

She heard the worst sound in the world

One she would recognize any where

At any time

Percy crying

He rarely cried

And here he was,

Shedding tears that she could not stop

In that moment,

She realized where she was

What the 2 worlds were

She was dying

This was it

The end

She should be scared,

She should be crying

It was here

And yet the world of the death,

Seemed so tempting,

So quiet,

So peaceful

She wanted to stay there so badly,

She wished for it all to be over

All the pain and suffering

Excruciating pain and agony

But how could she leave?

Leave her siblings to lead themselves,

Abandoning any chance she had of having a good relationship with her family,

Let her friends mourn cry

And worst of all, Percy

He didn’t deserve this

No one did

No one deserved a life without their love

He would be alone

His loyalty,

Who knows what would happen

How would she feel if it was the other way around?

What would she be thinking?

She knows if she asked him,

He would say to stay

But he wouldn’t want her to suffer

Wouldn’t want her pain to continue,

Even if that meant death

How was she to choose?

She was only 17,

Should even be thinking about death

Her hardest decision should be what to wear to prom

Or how she was going to pass algebra 2

Not whether she lived in pain

Or died in heartbreak

Either way,

No one really won

Either way

Someone was in pain

She should stay

But her head was screaming,

The pain in her back and side almost too much to bear

In the world,

The real one,

She felt Percy grab her hand

She heard his whispered

‘I love you’

And she wanted to return the phrase

But the pain was blinding

If she opened her mouth,

It would only be to scream

“It’s okay Annabeth, you hear me? It’s okay.

I know you’re in pain

If you want to leave,

Do it

It doesn’t mean it won’t hurt,

Its gonna hurt like Hades to lose you

But you should go.”

He kissed her hand and continued holding it to his chest

She could tell the words were hard for him to think

Let alone to speak

The white light got brighter

‘I’m so sorry’ she thought

‘So very sorry’

I love you

So much

I love you

But I’m saying goodbye

 

 

 


End file.
